King's Bay
King's Bay is a major city located in eastern Duskfar, along the bay of the same name. The population numbers into the tens of thousands with an area of approximately 35 Square Miles (91 sq. km). King's Bay is the de facto capital of Duskfar, as it is contains a prosperous harbor, influential merchant guilds, and a powerful military presence. King's Bay is the only fortified human settlement in Duskfar. Etymology The area in which King's Bay is located is often referred to as the King's Land. It is thought that this region of Duskfar was the realm of a powerful King who ruled over ancient cities such as Arhestiri (now Sehri Nehir). Duskfarians still believe that the spirit of this King lives on, and as such, many landmarks and features of this area are often referred to as currently being possessed by the King. History King's Bay was founded in the year 14 AE by refugees from the destroyed city of Arhestiri. Led by the wizard Aurelion Weber, the settlement of King's Bay planted its roots along what is now known as King's River. Troubled by the fate of the city in which he escaped from, Aurelion Weber ordered for the construction of a wall around King's Bay to protect against the threat of future goblin and gnoll attacks. Shortly after the construction began, King's Bay was attacked by the fearsome Fang-Gnash clan, a loose coalition of gnoll and goblin raiders. The raid resulted in King's Bay being sacked for three days in an event referred to as the "Days of Red", a label fitting as allegedly the river ran red with the blood of its citizens. After weeks of recovering, Aurelion Weber and a small party of his closest companions sought out the encampment of the Fang-Gnash clan. Filled with vengeance, Aurelion and his party attacked the encampment. After an intense skirmish, Aurelion was incapacitated, and according to legend, used holy magic to cover the immediate area with fire and brimstone killing the entire clan and himself in the process. Aurelion's son, Namzer, assumed the reins of leadership and oversaw the finished construction of King's Bay's fortifications. Along with the assistance of an emerging merchant guild known as the Golden Hand, Namzer ordered the construction of King's Harbor as well as roads, bridges and a castle situated on the Island across King's River. Geography King's Bay has a Savannah like climate much like the rest of Duskfar. The days are warm with little rain during the dry summer season and mild days with fair amounts of rain showers during the wet winter season. King's Bay is situated on the banks of the King's River and the coast of King's Bay. The salt water renders the surrounding land less than fertile but provides the ideal home for cod, herrings, and sea turtles. Outside the city walls lie a vast open savanna to the Northwest with brackish marshes to the immediate west. Fertile lands fit for farming are directly south from King's Bay, but the constant threat of attack deters most farmers. Governance The political structure of King's Bay is heavily influenced by the past relationship between Namzer and the Golden Hand. A central figure known as the "Keeper of King's Bay (Keeper)" is appointed by a committee of high ranking and influential members of the Golden Hand known as "Merchant Nobles". It has been tradition that Keeper be a descendant of Namzer, however, the intricate and often disputed bloodline has made this a difficult decision. The Keeper has full control of the laws, guards, levies and otherwise administrative and military powers of King's Bay. The Merchant Nobles set taxes, arrange trade agreements, carry out diplomatic missions and otherwise oversee the economic and diplomatic ventures of the city. Currently, King's Bay has dominion over Sehri Nehir, and exercises its control via a "Marshall". The Marshall is appointed and can be dismissed by the Keeper, and has sole-governance over Sehri Nehir. Economy King's Bay is a prolific and extremely profitable center of trade. The majority of Duskfar's imports and exports are shipped or received in King's Bay harbor. Large bazaars and marketplaces are located by the harbor, where both local and foreign merchants peddle their wares. Blacksmiths, tailors, jewelers and other artisans are located within King's Bay, and often work with these merchants to sell their goods. Taverns, restaurants and brothels are also dotted around the city. The majority of businesses located within King's Bay are members of the Golden Hand. Those who are not are often fined and discriminated against until they either join the guild or go out of business. Many individuals within King's Bay see this as a forced monopoly, but supporters claim that the strict guidelines enforced by the guild insure quality goods and services. Culture Though King's Bay is one of the youngest cities in Duskfar, it boasts significant cultural accolades. Religion King's Bay is host to several shrines, temples and places of worship. Most significant is the Grand Temple of Ardaru and the Statue of Ovkianos. Education King's Bay hosts the School of Imastut, the only magic institution in the entirety of Duskfar. Tutoring services for disciplines such as history, cartography and tactics are present in King's Bay but remain expensive and exclusive.Category:Places Category:WaterplantEX Category:HayZeusChreest